


Bad Luck

by Kindred



Category: Black Sea
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't Know How To Tag This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad luck, that is whst they are calling Tobin and Captain Robinson is having to fight is crew off just trying to protect the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is base on a film I watched a while ago called Black Sea staring Jude Law.  
> In it the Russians accuse Tobin of being a virgin and being bad luck and made his life hell while on the Sub.  
> So I turned it into an omega and Alpha AU.

Blackie frowned at the two large Russian men, the snarled at him about the boy that the Captain bought a board the submarine. “The boy is pure you just have to look at him to know he hasn’t been touch!” One snarled at him  
“He is walking bad luck.” Another said, Blackie’s frowned deepen as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at them  
“He’s a boy I am sure he isn’t…”  
“Captain better fix it.” The dark haired Russian growled and saw the look on Blackie’s face “He is the Captain it’s his job to fix this and if he doesn’t we will.” Then they walked off leaving Blackie standing there holding his breath.

Taking a deep breath Blackie walked into Captain Robinson quarters, he looked down at the man as he looked at the map of the ocean “We have a problem.” Blackie said to the Captain who just chuckled thinking what problems they don’t have in this old rust bucket as he looked up at his friend  
“What is it this time?” He asked  
“The boy the others are saying he’s bad luck.” Robinson frowned as he rubbed his hand across his head as a look of confusion passed across his face, he has worked with Russian long enough to know how superstitious they can be, some will down tools and head home while others will try and fix the problem  
“He isn’t bad luck, we need his help as we lost a man and the poor boy needs the money lot more than any us do.” He told him  
“I know but they think he is a virgin.” Robinson chuckled and looked back up at him  
“I don’t think he is.” He told him as he rubbed is hand across his face  
“They have no problems with fixing him.” Blackie said to him. Standing up Robinson looked at the man with a fix stare  
“They so much breathe in his smell I will flush them out while we are still down here!” He hissed. “You can tell them at from me.” He growled  
“They are calling him Omega.”  
“For fuck sake!” Robinson looked down at the table and hissed “You didn’t tell me they were alphas!” He growled as he looked up at them  
“You didn’t tell us you were bring an omega on board, unmated omega!” He snarled. They were quiet for a moment then they heard the screams.  
“Tobin!” 

They ran thought the hall and thought slipping through the doors as they hear more screams and then sounds of snarling and growling “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” The voice of Fraser echoed through the condors until they found them in the engine room. Robinson snarled as he see Tobin huddled in the corner holding himself his lip was bleeding and he had bruises around all over him by the looks of it and his shirt was torn showing a cuts down his back. Everyone froze and turned to look at the Captain, he turned to Tobin who was looking fearful as Robinson walked over to him and knelt in front of him.  
“Tobin can you stand.” He asked softly as he watched the small Omega looking up at him with teat filled eyes and nodded  
“Yeah I think so.” He said as he stood up on shaky legs. The dark haired man helped him up by holding his arms and looked him over “Blackie take him to my bunk and get him a strong drink.” He said to the man over his shoulder as he took his jacket off and placed it over the boy’s shoulder “It will be okay.” He whispered softly as he let beta take Tobin back to his quarters.

He turned to look at his crew the mixer of Alphas and betas “You three get out of here!” He snarled to the British men before he turned to the reminding Russian “Morozov.” He called watching the tall lean Russian turn to look at him “Are you an Alpha?” He asked him the man nodded, he remembered the man running in after they got into the room and it was safe to say he wasn’t part of this alpha ring “Go.” He told him, Morozov looked at him before turning away and back to what he was doing before. “You two lose 10% and DON’T TOUCH TOBIN!” He snarled, his Russian is poor he knew that but he knows a few words and he hopes they get the message, and them losing 10% of the gold is good punishment. They started swearing at him at he could figure out what they were calling him and what they were calling Tobin but he just walked off to go and see the young omega.

Blackie was stood looking down at the 18 year old who was looking blankly down at the cup of whisky. “You go and speak to those idiots and tell them if they do something like this again they will lose more than 10%” He said darkly, The beta nodded and left the room, Robinson watched him leave before he closed the curtains and then he pulled the chair up in front of Tobin and sat down before looking at him “Alright let’s have a look at your battle scars.” He smiled weakly as he tried to make it light hearted moment but the boy had a hopeless look on his face. Sighing he picked up picked up the first aid box and pulled out some wipes and went to clean the blood off the omega’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega?” He asked softly as he watched the way the boy winced as the wipe touched his spilt lip  
“You would have treated me differently wouldn’t you? I was taking suppressants and they were working.” Robinson nodded and then it clicked and his hand froze over the teen’s chin  
“What do you mean you was talking suppressants?” He asked  
“They found it in my bag and flushed them.” He whispered as another tear rolls down his face.  
“Shit.” He whispered “How long have you got?” He asked as he pressed his hands on Tobin’s knees  
“I don’t know I’ve been on them for a good 3 years because of my living arrangements.” He told him. “I need the money.” He whispered sadly.

Standing up Robinson and then sit’s next to Tobin on the bunk and looked down at his hands “I’m sorry Tobin but if you go into heat I may not be able to protect you from those three. I can only think of three options.” Tobin looked as his bit the bottom of his lip in fear  
“W…What are those?” He asked  
“1/ We head back and I might sure you are somewhere safe and well cared for. 2/ I locked you in one of these room until it’s over. 3…” He stopped and looked at him to see his eyes when “I help you though it.” He told him. Tobin sucked in a deep breath and watched him as the older man reached out and touched his face. “Tobin I won’t force you into anything, I will protect you.” He smiled softly as he avoided the growing bruise.


End file.
